Dash the Turtle
"Goodnight everybody!"'' -Dash the Turtle' Dash is created by Thesupernintendokid he is a fast yet really dumb/idiot and often gets lost in thought and often makes his vocabulary and being sometimes oblivious ans selfish he is voice by me (some recordings The first one, the second one) Dash's Story Dash the Turtle "ダッシュザ·カメ" (Dasshu Za Kame) lived with his family and others in the city called Videra. One day a unknown figure was attacking the peaceful city. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the being. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the unknown enemy. But with Dash's help they both defeated the figure known as Tobias The Hedgehog,a being created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. Part two (coming soon, to you) Abilities. Shell Dash: '''Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. '''Tail: '''His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. '''Speed: can run fast, about 17'000 mph, although fast he has pretty bad stamina so he cant run for a long time. Super Peel Out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry, instead of an 8, it is shaped like a 7. Drill up: a certain move learned as a child, a move where Dash takes a form of a drill, and well, you should know the results. Strengh: he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Parkour: can run up walls, cielings and other things Swiming: '''Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time '''Tornado spin: Dash spins in his shell so fast it causes a tornado to form causing him to move with it Transformations Ultra Dash When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he turns into Ultra Dash. Powers: *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Dark Dash Dark Dash only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. Dark Dash represents inner hatred no one can stay happy no matter how hard they try. If you stay happy forever the more violent you become if you get mad. People who are mad for most of there lives show some remorse. since Dash is never incredibly mad Dark Dash is really rare and shows no mercy sure Dash gets mad but its from little things like a game over, he's not going to act like its the end of the world. Powers: *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours *Wings can extend (as seen in the picture), though most of the time they look like Tobias' wings Theme Song:Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks And Cannibal Girls (Dark Dash is set to appear in Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) ) Personality Dash is usually very clumsy and usually doesnt know his own strengh and given that fact he also has issues talking girls he finds cute/attractive/pretty. because of his stupidity He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Doesnt use much good vocabulary either and his clumsyness is also a matter of not taking things to serious. But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating, even though he rarely ever gets mad, the only thing that get's him a little upset is when people make fun of his Jester like spines(especially since he is the only one with spines in his family). He is sometimes overprotective of his friends, being said when he cant help, he becomes very optomistic. he does however have a tendancy to miss-say/ his friends' names when he is thinking too fast, such as "GREEN MAN" (Sam) "BEARD" (Paws) "FIGGY" (Sigma) "BABE" (Static) "WHAT'S HIS FACE" (Zilo). Friends/Allies FAN CHARACTERS OF OTHERS Sam the rabbit (brother from another mother) Static the Cat (girlfriend?) Tobias The Hedgehog (but also kinda enemies) Emily the Hedgehog (friend) Macca the firefox (friend) Judas the wolf (formally) Paws the Wolf (friendly rival) River the Echidna (Dash calls her "Female Dash") Thunder Punch the mongoose (ally) Sigma the Mink (friend in another dimension) Lex the Politoed (Dash: "WHY CANT I CATCH THIS FROG!?!") Haiden The Hedgehog (friend) Rage the Hedgehog (friendly rival) Tesla The Hedgehog (friend he almost never sees) Iron Minerzone The Zonian (ally) Jonic Hikarikaze the Ookami (ally) CHARACTERS OF TSNK Hint the Lion Zap the Kangaroo Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog Sonic Riders Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: Cedric is a knight of unknown story, he just appeared with a sword and everyone exepted the fact he was a knight. though due to this "fact" he now seves and protects what he can he is also the prince of El Salvador Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character Edition Dash move set Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick Aerials Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash Attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete Swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Nobias Name:Dakota Age:15 Gender:Female Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Older Dash Age: depends on time Personality: self centerd, heroic,brave type: speed BIO When Dash has grown up he has changed a lot since he was 15. His speed changed dramaticly, as he is as fast as Sam at the age of 13! he is more of a lone wolf and doesnt like to work with others as much as he did before, infact he almost dislikes it. He is more serious and focused at being the hero he is. Family Dash is one of those families that have so many members that you cant even list them completly without finding books of them (going to give them small bios). dash's family are: Gilbert (father) Jamie (mother) Josh (small brother) Kevin (older brother) Kane (baby brother) Ramdo (Grandpa) Doris (Grandma) Elan (aunt) Jym (uncle) Lyna (cousin) Jeneth (cousin) Kevin (husband to jeneth) Jim-Jim (second cousin and mother to Jeneth) Lor (aunt) Allo (uncle) Zach (cousin) Amby (cousin) Ronda (aunt) Jevus (uncle) John (cousin) Bren (cousin) Tay (cousin) The next batch of from Dash's Dad side which has spanish heritage. Alby (grandma) Meta (grandpa) Olivius (uncle) Venice (uncle) Nancie (aunt) Adrinas (cousin) Izzy (cousin) they might get pictures. Dash is the delinquent of his family due to having no hair, as his family love hair styles. Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother,wait my mother isnt dead. Okay sorry" "I may be stupid but i'm not an idiot" "I just got a bag of gold" " oooooh, look at me i have PUNS, spooooky" Rank D: "Ahh pingas." Rank C: "Well, can't get any worse." Rank B: "No problem." Rank A: "Slow and steady wins the race, or fast and steady. WHATEVER!!!" Rank S: "Now thats a good score!" 30 Character Questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: well i cant say much about Dash's parents i guess their relationship is kinda like a family on a farm, so it was pretty good... though i guess there is also family problems with "household" issues 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well just by looking at him your first reaction is most likley "WTF am i looking at" first feature is his colour... yeah, i'm still not sure which one it is yet... anyway anotheer thing is his spines... they kinda look like a court jester ha-- *gets beaten up by Dash* 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: well i cant say he has any, other than his spines do not run in any part of his family, other than that no scars 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: he doesnt really care, about what he looks like, infact he doesnt even do anything to make him look attractive 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory Answer: i guess when he became a great hero thanks to sonic and his family i mean its like every kids dream to become a hero 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: this is also becoming a hero,even though he bacame a freedom fighter, he had to face the fact of not seeing his family or his other things at videra for a long time, and he wished he could of brought his family with him. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: funny thing, he really dislikes ice cream, as for colour.... green..... and his song mostly michael jackson music but he also goes for some mild rock, and i dont think he has a favourite flower 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: well his family and friends (he does have a minor distrust in Tobias for a few reasons) he can also trust people if they can trust him on other objectives 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Anwser: No.1 dash stays with his family and lives his live like a family member No.2 he meets sonic and follows him and meets the other canons 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: well hes a turtle, hes already a...thingy...i mean his tail looks like a turtle peni-- nevermind 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: Dash is more of an 80s guy, more or less he thinks new technolagy is wierd, exept the wii u, he loves that thing for some reason 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: well when he was at home with his family they had no beds, they had to hide in their shells, tough i guess Dash does have a bed now he cant really stay on his back..(he gets stuck).. so he sleep on his side and the bed gets all messed up 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: though videra is a desert, he hates the heat it dries up his skin so much he might burn up, although he kinda likes the cold, it still bothers him 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: he is a bit of both, but he is a relly deep sleeper so hes more of an early bird 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: no, not blood related 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: pardon? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies. Answer: well i wouldnt say he is a good cook he cant even make popcorn without burning it, tough he can make a nice salad 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: duh, running he the fastest turtle on mobius, though if he were to (and sometimes has) be lazy he probably ask someone to take him to his destination 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: oh yeah he does, he has spheksophobia, the fear of wasps, he hates then so much he wants them to never exsist, there was this one time he was at a playground (around 6 years old) and two wasps stung him twice, thats 4 stings in one sitting, unfortinatly the sting got a nerve in his neck which connects to his brain on the inteligence section which made him not as smart as he could've been. other than that he has not a lot of fears 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: (oh god) well i guess a shell because he's a turtle....idfk 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? the 80s to see the good 'ol days and do other crap he couldnt do nowadays 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: no lucky charms always fails him (well exept chaos emeralds but he doesnt consider those charms) he is also not trustworthy of horoscopes either 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: well he would go for someone who can do things that he can't, he also goes for people that can respect what needs to be respected (lookin' at you static) 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby Answer: well uhh....gloved? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday Answer: well favourite confort food is bacon, and he does appolgize to the pigs for liking it, as for a guilty pleasure, well his music player has really random songs, when i mean random they are effin' random. favourtie outfit, i guess he just wears shous and gloves idk. his favourtie hot drink is hot lemon juice, he loves spring as his season and he loves christmas he would love halloween more if he wasnt having suger rushes every night. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them Answer: well first would be his them song to show how cheerfull he is and how he always on the move, but his another song would be Face me because he had to face the facts of leaving his family and facing the facts of life at a young age and haw difficult things can happen in life 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: most likley an action (man Dash should have an Action movie) 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer:he probably smells like a turtle 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Dash Godadel Turtle, i know you havnt got a good story but, i'll think of something oh and sorry if i said your tail looks like a turtle penis, it just does ok,sorry if you miss your family but you have friends, so thats great Your creator, Thesupernintendokid Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). *The reason Dash's older self spine on the back of his head is long is due to a radioactive mutation, due to toxic waste. *Even though Dash saved his family from a robot with Sonic, he hasn't seen Sonic since then. *Dash's some times (by fan art) make his tail look like squirtles tail. *he has Spheksophobia. *He is a Expert at the entire Super Smash Bros. series, but he doesn't want to go to touraments because he feels the the people there are "crazy". *if he was in a 3D game, his running animation would look like sonic's running animation from Sonic 06. *he used to pick his nose as of 5-13 but he stopped after awile *(depending on mood) for some reason his voice changes accents like russian(mad), english(happy), austrailian(adventurus), american(annoyed),spanic(romantic),french(scared) and even japenese(amazed), this is rare to happen though. *no one actually knows what his colour is, even himself (River told him once, but he fell off a balcone and landed his head on a rock, losing his memory of what colour he is) *Dash has a quirk with women (if you couldn't tell) as he hits on any girl he finds cute/pretty, even the ones that show no intest in him at all (this is why he hits onn most of his friends who are girls) *Dash has a minor distust in Tobias the Hedgehog due to him almost destroying his city while he was still in control by Dr. Eggman, Dash still thinks he might be, but they are still good friends. *He rarely ever gets mad at all, thats why Dark Dash is so rare to happen *Dash is the only member in his entire family that doesnt have hair *Dark Dash was the reason why River's older self has shorter hair, he went for the kill by pulling her hair really hard tring to eat her head, but River elbowed him in the stomach and he went backwards and ripped part of her hair off. *Dark Dash was also the reason Older Dash is so serious, his inner hatred grew into him because Dark Dash started to get too frequent when he's older, soon as he was about 27 Dark Dash has never happed again. *Dark Dash's origin was going to be possesion from aliens, but scrapped it for being kinda stupid *on the back Dash's shoes there are small brown half spheres that say "Pumps" on them, this is a referance to "Reebok pumps", a shoe that has an internal inflation mechanism that regulated a unique fitting cushion in two versions: the lower tongue; and also in the upper to provide locking around the ankle. however Dash's button is on the back, as his shoes are a bit too big for him. Gallery Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 Dash tTurtle.png|Dash picture by Sigma DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Dash-bio-chart.png|Dash Bio pic Classic Dash.png|Classic Dash Dash new logo.png|Dash logo Emoticon dash.png|Dash icon made by Lozzalolzor Dash in stupid form.jpg|Retarded Dash by Macca29032002 Scan 5.jpg|Dash by Sovash100 Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash (Sam's comic version) Dash the turtle by Macca.jpg|Dash by Macca HamtaroDash.png|Dash as a Hamster (Staticcat) Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Dash and Sam dressed like Bailey (Sam237) Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Dash,Sam and Macca (Macca) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio (Staticcat) Dash.png|Dash Sonic Adventure style (Frozina) Dash the turtle - gift by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by Sam237 (updated) Mistletoe.png|Dash and Static. i thought it was funny. (and kinda cute too) StaticxDash.png|i made this....for fun :3 by ETH Rockin' all day.png|Dash with his music player Dash the turtle (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius.jpg|Dash: as he appears in "Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobias" (Sam237) Dash says NO.png|Dash says NO. Tobias vs. Dash.png|Tobias vs. Dash (on the Egg Carrier) Maccas friends.jpg|Dash,Macca,Sam,Tobias,Baily and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Static,Macca,Tobias,Emily and Judas (new shading) Tobias vs dash- anime style.png|Dash vs. Tobias (SKF92) Dash Request.jpg|Dash (Callofdutyfan360) Ultra Dash By Macca.jpg|Ultra Dash (macca) Dash the human.png|Dash the Human (ETH) Dash moustache.png|Dash with a moustache Mature picture of Dash the Trutle -complete-.jpg|Dash as an adult Dash meme.png|DAYASH TA TOURTLE Dash In REAL life.png|Dash In REAL LIFE Dash screensaver.jpg|Dash the Turtle, Wallpaper Dash sweatdrop.png|Dash is not amused Dash new art style.png|Dash in his new art style Dash on my Laptop.png|Uhh.. Why is Dash on my computer, and whats with the grin? Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash (sam237) Dash on paper.png|Dash on "The Paper" Dash game Icon sheet.png|Dash icon sheet (Baine) Dash gamge icon 9.png|Dash icon "neutral" Dash gamge icon 7.png|Dash icon "sigh" Dash gamge icon 6.png|Dash icon "not amused" Dash gamge icon 5.png|Dash icon "suprised" Dash gamge icon 4.png|Dash icon "embarrassed" Dash gamge icon 3.png|Dash icon "confused" Dash gamge icon 2.png|Dash icon "grateful" Dash gamge icon 1.png|Dash icon "happy" Dash in City Escape.jpg|Dash in City Escape Dark Dash, Blue Jay and Lemony.png|Dark Dash vs. Blue Jay & Lemony (Y-Tiger) DASH THE TURTLE GAME.jpg|Dash the Turtle: The Game? Thepaper1.jpg|Problems with Couples. (Dash is with Static) Output 1PwT0O.gif|DASH GIF AWWWWW YYEEEAAAHHH (static) Output tyi1pN.gif Output m4nKg2.gif Dash the turtle the badass.jpg|Le haw haw (Metal) dash the turtle punk.jpg|Dash punking it out (Metal) (note that pic was unfinished at the time) dash the turtle.jpg|Dash all done up for u Omglooksderpy.jpg|Dash again (static) Dash The Turtle.png|Dash givin' us a peace sign Paws and Dash shakin' hands.png|Dash and Paws shakin' hands (paws art by P-T-W, Dash art by me) DASH GAME 2.png|Dash the Turtle: on Wii U 99px-Dash_the_Turtle.png|Dash's first pic on the Wiki (yes, it is a recolour, but hey, its like a relic don't delete it DashtheTurtle.png|Dash by Acaracat Dash SFCB.png|Dash by IronMinerzone Dash Palettes.png|Dash recolours For SFCB By IronMinerzone Pony Dash.png|Dash as a--- OMG WTF PONY Chibi Dash so cute.png|a second attempt at chibi dash and well... IMPROVEMENT MUCH Dash the Turtle by Paws.png|Dash by Paws-the-Wolf Dash 3D.png|Dash... IN 3D, yeah its terrible i used a base so here it is http://earthwind-dk2.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-male-base-2-312659534 Dash sprite.png|A second attempt at Dash's sprite, again improvement, its sonic battle this time Dash the turtle-archie style.png|Dash in the Archie comics (SKF92) IMG_7793.jpg|Paws' Dash pic drawn by my dad. Dathing.jpg|Dash logo thing drawn by Static Dash christmas.png|Dash's quote for Christmas Dash on teh miiverse.png|i guess someone drew a pic on miiverse of Dash (i didnt want to spoil this persons identity so i "painted" all things that could find him) the origin from this line is a error i made on dark dash's page a while back Dash Xmas.png|Dash logo Christmas version (crimson) Dash and River.png|Dash just doesnt understand Dashy!.png|Dash by skinwalker 13876185641796468.gif|its a Dash Gif, made by me yay Dash on the old MS paint.png.bmp|Dash on the very old version of MS paint (whats the difference....idk, no shading i guess) Ultra dash and dark dash.png|Ultra Dash and Dark Dash by Zy BG9K Sam and Dash... IMPROVED.png|AWWWWW YYYEEEAAAHHH Dash the Turtle title.png|whew, that took a long time... its Dash's title thingy Dash title screen proto.png|Dash in his own fangame by Zy BG9K (game still in development) Dash redo.png|Dash SA style by sigma StRZR HiddenScreen.png|sam vs. dash by zb whats his name Dash's Mistake.png|i told you dash was a moron (skinwalker) Dash the turtle sa style.png|Dash SA style By SKF :) Sam's Mistake.png|so i guess Dash isnt the only moron (skin) Dash Lost In Time.png|Dash is lost (skin) Sam's Laser Eye Surgery.png|Sam's eye surgery (skin) For once I actually drew Dash good -D.jpg|Dash by Sam (btw nice forshortening) Suprise Party.png|Dash's suprise party (Haiden) Dash shaded n stuff.png|Sam's pic of dash all shiny by Zy BG9K Dash referance.png|Dash's ref so you can draw him freely with the proper colours and sizes and did totally not steal sigma's idea Idontevenknowanymore.gif|Dash and Sam doin' the charamelldansen Dash has women.png|Dash has women (i hope no one gets mad about this but i just had to, sonic fan characters girls a the top are listed as: Static the Cat, River the Echidna (old version), Sigma the Mink, Emily the Hedgehog.) BAILEY EEZ BLIND.png|yeah what if (this was from i quote i made in a livestream also has my voice Zy BG9K did this Frozen and dash lol.jpg|Dash being the wierd dood he is (Static) Dashexplosioninthebackgroundlikeaboss.png|Dash in his own action movie called.... his name by Gokuisahaiden Dash Photoshop.png|Dash first time on photoshop :) (it was going to be transparent) Dadh 3d mouth fix do(tryagain).png|Dash.......IN 3D wowey zowey, by SA3 Those effects tho.jpg|Sir Cedric and his strusty steeds--- i mean friends (sam) Het im Dash!.png|HEY I'M DASH! output_r4Ae8i.gif|its a gif (if it doesn't work click on it) btw real animation dash-sonic boom.png|dash- sonic boom style © (SKF92) Dash sonic boom TSNK.png|Thesupernintendokid's take on Dash in Sonic boom SKF's is the official one though (hes like "yah like mah back") Output ufGkkU.gif|Byotiful (gif) Dash again.png|OMG DASH RECOLOUR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dash wallpapera.png|Dash wallpaper. PUT IT ON YOUR SCREENS DashTheKoenigsegg.png|Dash has a car (or maybe dash is a car) (Alphonse Uprising) Dayash.png|Dash by the Evilbreaker Dash in the summer.png|Dash in the summer " if one is going to make a splash first, it's me... hopefully" by the way Dash has no gloves? also inspired by river and her swimsuit picture Dash as michael.png|In memorial to Michael Jackson who in fact introduced me to music Dash the Turtle update.png|One of Dash's main pics (BTW the current one was on paper just to say so i don't feel secretive) Dashy lookin anime.png|I kinda got envious of sigma's human anime thingy so i did one to dash (get it with the shell) ones is kinda bad so output_YMqirW.gif|DASH IN FRAKIN ACTUAL MOVEMENT ANIMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dont blink for 30 seconds.png|look at dash's pupil for 30 seconds without blinking, then look at a white wall Dash gift - Sam237.jpg|A Freakin' Awesome gift by Sam Spooky dash.gif|I wanted to make the GIF more morbid but there are kids on this wiki so yeah. (like blood dripping and cracks from his eyes appear) Do i really need to explain this.png|RAAAAAIIIIINNNNBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday Dash.png|HAPPY BIRTHDAY DASH!!! (this is also dash's 7 year of existing) JEEZUZ.png|Dark Dash ripping River's heart out (and ripping her clothes a bit) river did want a dark pic Adop4.jpg|COLOURS LBLBLBLBLBLB CANADA SPELLING!!! output_FhBBDZ.gif|Dash is still blinking with no shading whatsoever, not even stars in his red backound Dash pixel thing.png|I am never doing this again! geez was it hard zlCfzSM5-20Ho8UH8Q.jpg|Dash done on Artsketch Acadamy on thw Wii U, man am i way better at drawing by pen/pencil Dash Idle Stance.png|Dash's idle sprites for the SFCB2 (may change) Dash anime opening.gif|i found this while looking through files, a part of the opening to the animation, so i guess this is all you'll see. A_creATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.png|Dash with shadows behind him (SA3) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Category:Turtle Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super form Category:Friends with Chao Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Free Runners Category:Teenager Category:Reptiles Category:Fursona Category:Thesupernintendokid's Caracters Category:Thesupernintendokid's Characters Category:Unknown (Colour) Category:Sonic Fan Characters Brawl Category:Protagonist